G☆PC34
is the 34th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 12th part of "Okinawa Arc". In this episode, the Precures will confronted against Kuro Suzaku. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: After revealing the tragedy that occurred 10 years ago, Hermione suddenly turned into a corrupted Shikigami-Fairy: Kuro Suzaku. Consumed by shadows of her tragic past, she became overwhelmed by sorrow and despair. Will Juliet and all the others manage to save Hermione from the darkness of her heart shattered by loneliness? Full synopsis: Hermione reveals at Tybalt the tragic truth 10 years ago: it was herself who killed Volumnia when she was possessed by a Nue. When Tybalt tries to approach Hermione, she's suddenly transformed into a corrupted black Shikigami-Fairy right in front of Tybalt, causing her to run away and leaving him in shock, and Leontes revealed that it was Aion who handled Hermione's fate. Meanwhile just after defeated the robotic Ayakashi easily, Juliet had learned that Hermione disappeared, they all went looking for her and found Tybalt who tried to come near at Hermione. Forced to fight against her own familiar, Juliet tries to reach out to her familiar, but she's unable to listen. Things look bad for them as she's unstoppable with this dark power. Juliet and the whole group then introduced in Hermione's mind, where the visions of her dramatic childhood showing, then meet a tormented Hermione locked into a cage who blames herself from the death of Tybalt's mother. Hermione was very afraid to relive her bitter past, she cry loudly as the black flames intensified and spread around. Returned into reality, Juliet success to purified Hermione with the Sunlight Dawn, defeated and returned into her normal self. The next day, Hermione wakes up in bed, and discovers her bokken posed on the bed next to Tybalt. After Tybalt thanked Hermione for having promised to protect him since his mother's death, he forgives her anyway and declared his love, Hermione began to cry and Tybalt hugged her. Major Events * Akatsuki Amaterasu used her new attack in the first time, "Sunlight Dawn". * After revealing the tragic truth, Hermione will become Kuro Suzaku after being transformed into a corrupted black Shikigami-Fairy. * It was revealed that it was actually Hermione who had killed Volumnia who is possessed by a Nue, Tybalt's deceased mother. This tragic incident 10 years ago is one of the origin from the purple scarf that Hermione wear around of her neck as a memento, and thus her promise to take care of Tybalt after Volumnia's death. * When introducing in Hermione's mind, her heartbreaking past is shown who is the origin of her personality. * At the end of the episode, Tybalt forgives Hermione and declared his love for her. * Learning from Leontes, Aion is actually the real one responsible for having all engineered at Hermione's tragic fate, mainly for sending the Nue to manipulate Volumnia. Trivia * Into one of the Shounen cliches, characters tend to remember many aspects of the past. Some of them share an emotional past, a tragic childhood, or other heartbreaking experiences. * Tybalt has a very important role in this episode, including his involvement in Hermione's past. * It was the first time with a mascot have a dark form. * Kuro Suzaku appears in episode 34 and so in the first movie. * Note that the first movie takes place just after the events of episode 34. * Kuro Suzaku is very similar of Black Dranzer from Beyblade. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Houou is a beautiful and peaceful phoenix which is honored across the East Asia and worshiped as a divine spirit. It is described as having the beak of a rooster, the jaw of a swallow, the head of a pheasant, the neck of a snake, the back of a tortoise, legs of a crane, and the tail of a peacock. They are brilliantly colored with the five colors of the Chinese elements – white, black, red, yellow, and blue – and have five distinctive tail feathers. The Houou is a creature of utter peace and never cause harm to other living things. It eat only bamboo seeds, and nest only in paulownia trees. When a Houou flies, the wind stops, dust settles, and birds and insects grow quiet. Because of its purity, it only appear in lands that are blessed with peace, prosperity, and happiness, flee to the heavens during times of trouble. The appearance of a Houou is an extremely good omen, said to signify the beginning of a new era in history. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Volumnia De Capulet (flashback) Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:New Allies Saga